Connected
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-A tested Bond. Mary is home for Valentine's day and Randall comes to see her in the middle of the night. But then things start to get heated. AU. M for safety


_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take your tears...**_

**AW CRAP! XD **

**Hello again ^-^**

**Before I begin this story, please know we just fast forward through time. It's like, February. But Mary is still eighteen. She's come home for Valentine's day and is visited by an old friend. No Descriptive MA stuff.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

I missed you..." Mary said quietly as she hugged Randall tighter.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Randall murmured.

The two finally pulled away from eachaother. Randall gazed into Mary's eyes while Mary did the smile. Damn, she looked beautiful tonight. Randall gently took one of her long bangs and gently tucked it behind her ear, like he always did when she was little.

Mary giggled.

The two were silent. Not really knowing what to say to one another. Randall suddenly groaned and facepalmed. His fronds lowering in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

Randall smiled sadly. "I forgot to buy you a Valentine's day gift." he said.

Mary's face suddenly grew red and she let out a silent gasp before facepalming herself. "Shit, I forgot too." she said with a chuckle.

The two laughed quietly so her parents wouldn't wake up. Randall then took Mary's hand and held. "It's alright." he said warmly.

"But it's not. We always give eachaother gifts on Valentine's day. There must be something I could give you." Mary her finger in thought. She was serious. She had to give him something.

Randall rolled his eyes. There's no point in telling her that it's alright. "How about I give you a kiss?" he asked.

Mary looked up at Randall with hesitant eyes. "A-are you sure?" she asked.

Randall nodded. "Mary, what happened was months ago. And besides, your a _woman_. I've never kissed a woman." he said, smiling.

Randall had a good point. Mary was his first, female, relationship. He didn't feel as uncomfortable as he felt when he was with Johnny. And please know he never intended on being gay in college. But hey, it was college. People do crazy things in college. Unless your a sadistic mad man then it's normal.

Mary shrugged before smiling up at Randall.

"Okay." she said.

Randall stroked the side of her face gently before locking lips with her. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and Randall wrapped his arms around her body. The lizard could feel her body temperature start to rise. She wanted it. He knew she did. When the two pulled away, Mary looked up at him with a smile.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing." Randall replied with an assuring smile.

"Hmm..." Mary tapped her lip, "Why are you heating up?"

"Heating u-" Randall suddenly blushed when he realised he was warming up as well. "Aw, shit." he muttered.

Mary snickered before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know, how about you take me for a 'ride'?" she said with a teasing smile.

It was then that Randall felt so hot, he suddenly turned in visible by the shock. "Sorry." he said, quickly revealing himself again.

_Take her! Is she crazy?! She's only eighteen! She shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff yet! _But Randall couldn't hide his trembling. He did want her. So bad. He waited fifteen years. And now that's she's finally old enough, maybe it wouldn't hurt? She is a virgin after all.

"A-are you sure?" he asked.

Mary rolled her eyes. She knew he was concern for her. And yes, she was sure. "Yes." she sighed. To prove it, she immediately took off her pink tank top. Randall's temperature sky-rocket. He started trembling slightly and was studdering. Before he knew it, he had already removed her pants and underwear.

Naked!

She was naked in front of him!

Randall immediately got into position, but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked. She then realised her mistake and slapped herself internally. "I'm sorry," she said, "If your still shaken up by-"

Randall immediately shook his head. "No, no. It's just..." he blushed embarrassingly, "I've never done a woman before. Plus I've never been the dominant one for long." During his time with Johnny, he would only get to be the dominant one for a few minutes until Johnny would turn the tables. So Randall never got the feeling of what it would be like to be the dominant one.

Mary smiled. "It'll be alright." she said gently.

"O-okay." Randall said nervously.

"But if you want to stop, we can stop." Mary added. She was still concerned for him.

Randall nodded. The two then shared a long, heated kiss. Nothing else was said after the first penetration.

End.

**X.X**

**Did you guys really think I would write the whole smut scene? XD **

**But yeah, the one-shots will eventually lead up to the sequel of A tested Bond. Because Randall and Mary's child will be age three. Like Mary when she was lost in the Monster world. Except their kid will get kidnapped along with a pair of twins. **

**As for the new villain? It's still a secret! XD**

**But I wanna hear your thoughts on who it could be though. Remember, he's hellbent on revenge. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away* **


End file.
